The present invention relates to a headrest socket for accommodating a headrest rod.
A headrest socket is described in DE 20 2004 009 769 U1. The headrest socket is inserted into the upper region of the backrest, and serves to accommodate a headrest rod, which is introduced from above into the headrest socket in which it is received by means of a clamping or spring effect.
To accomplish this, DE 20 2004 009 769 U1 proposes to provide the headrest socket with an essentially tubular socket body made of plastic in which integrally formed on the socket body is a deflectable spring tongue that serves to rest and form the clamping action against the headrest rod. The spring action is provided by an additional, round wire member that extends parallel to the longitudinal axis of the socket body along the outer surface thereof, where it is clamped in by a hook portion of the socket body. The free ends of the wire element serve to provide the spring effect, whereby one free end presses against the spring tongue to thereby provide the necessary tensioning effect for clamping in the headrest rod.
Thus, the socket body can be economically produced with the important components being made of plastic, and with the spring effect being provided by the additional wire element, which is introduced into two hook portions, for example in the longitudinal direction. In this connection, the wire element is economical to produce, for example by being cut to length from an endless phase.
The spring effect is thus essentially determined by the diameter and material of the wire, the conditions of the clamping of the wire element by means of the hook portion, as well as the length of the wire element or the free ends thereof that are provided. The spring tongue and the hook portion of the socket body are essentially spaced apart from one another in the longitudinal direction.
However, where different installation conditions exist, such an arrangement can be problematic. Although, for example, the thickness of the wire element can be increased, nonetheless in conformity therewith different wire materials are required to produce different headrest -models. Further problems include in part the configuration of the spring shackle as a wall portion that can be displaced inwardly relative to the longitudinal axis of the socket body, and the elongated mounting of the wire with a longitudinal extension to the spring tongue and a hook receiving means that is spaced thereto in the longitudinal direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a headrest socket for accommodating a headrest rod that enables a flexible adaptation to the installation space conditions at low manufacturing costs or low manufacturing expenditure.